


The Birth of a Phoenix

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Branding, Introspection, Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Pre-Series, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Zechs is burning from Treize's words and touch, being utterly consumed.





	The Birth of a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 21st Kinktober prompt: branding (13x6).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Birth of a Phoenix** by luvsanime02

########

Treize’s every touch against Zechs’s skin is scorching hot, a secret brand. The way that he runs his fingers so possessively over every inch of Zechs, consuming him from the inside out, is overwhelming. Everything about this man is intense. There’s so much boiling just under the surface. 

When his hard cock enters Zechs, it feels like Treize is invading every part of him. When Treize leans over his back and presses closer, whispers promises and dark desires into his ear, his words sear themselves into Zechs’s mind, and he cries out. Whether in pleasure or for mercy, he hardly knows.

Everything about Treize is powerful and contained, but when they’re together like this, when Treize is tenderly sweeping the fall of Zechs’s hair to the side so that he can place hot kisses all along his neck, he is electric. Like a jolt shocking along all of Zechs’s nerves, lighting him on fire as well.

Treize is fire, for all that he tries to pretend that he’s nothing special, really, and whoever he touches, he ignites a flame in them, too. If they’re lucky, then they can control the fire somewhat before it consumes them whole. There’s no real stopping it, though.

No, when Treize thrusts into Zechs, pushing so deep that he’s melting Zechs’s insides, there is no escape. Not that Zechs even wants to. Let him be branded by this man. Let him be consumed. Owned. It’s been such a very long time since Zechs belonged to anything or anyone.

“Let’s change history, Milliardo.”

These words, spoken softly into his ear as Treize fucks him relentlessly, his hands trailing over every inch of Zechs’s skin and leaving no outward trace of the way that they burn him, set Zechs ablaze. He wants to watch the world burn. Zechs wants this man to utterly destroy him.

Treize holds him close, whispers gently to him, speaking of battles and strategies, and Zechs is a phoenix being reborn in his arms. Rising from the ashes as someone new, as someone who will burn and consume only at Treize’s command.

“Help me, Milliardo.”

Yes, Zechs will give him anything, already has. Will let Treize brand him in a thousand different ways every single day. Will be reborn again each sunrise, if that is what Treize wishes.

Hot fingers wrap around his aching cock, hot skin burning his flesh wherever they touch, hot lips against his neck and ear, and Treize’s cock hard and scorching and pressing inside of him, moving against that special spot that causes Zechs to cry out louder. He feels like he’s dying, but that’s alright. Death can’t hurt him ever again.

“Let’s create a future together, Milliardo.”

Yes. As Treize erupts inside of him, coating his insides with molten lava, Zechs shudders in his arms and cries, can’t stop himself, can never hold back when it comes to this man. He shivers and breaks apart, but that’s okay, because Treize will rebuild him again. 

They’ll burn this world together, and raise something better from the ashes and smoke, and Zechs lets the flames of this promise burn through his soul until there’s nothing else left. Nothing but Treize’s words and touches and kisses and love. 

Zechs wears Treize’s hope as a brand inside of his heart, most of all.


End file.
